


Pour Me A Mocha, Milady

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Sappho's Violet (Femslash February 2019) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, France (Country), Lille (City), Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Day 4: Café]As it stood, the bartender was smoking hot. Mesmerizing turquoise eyes, red hair tied in a bun with a strand brushing against her ear, dark green apron brushing against her perfect curves… The bartender was, much indeed, smoking hot.





	Pour Me A Mocha, Milady

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is brought to you by Arras's Notting Hill Coffee, aka better Starbucks and also I don't need to go to Lille or shoot myself when seeing the prices for the one in Paris's Gare du Nord.  
> What do you mean this is overly specific?
> 
> That one is super self-indulgent I'm so sorry lmao

As it stood, the bartender was smoking hot. Mesmerizing turquoise eyes, red hair tied in a bun with a strand brushing against her ear, dark green apron brushing against her perfect curves… The bartender was, much indeed, smoking hot, and she couldn’t take her eyes away from the woman as she asked her what coffee she wanted. In the end, she babbled something about mochas, and the bartender obliged with a giggle which, just like everything about her until then, had seduced her.

 

“Wait, haven’t we seen each other before around campus?” Corinne asked as she did remember meeting this girl before. “I swear you’re reminding me of something…”

“I believe we have, you seem familiar to me too. May you tell me your name? It could help me remember for sure.”

“Corinne. Corinne Rosace, from the Biology course. What about you?”

It was much more polite to ask rather than guess from her badge.

“Raphaëlle Ralousse, from the Classic Literature course. It is a pleasure to meet you again.”

Corinne winked, getting a small blush from her interlocutor, before picking her cup and going to sit to a table. She deserved her afternoon coffee, right between classes and the evening’s homework session in the college’s library.

 

While she was usually a social butterfly, thinking of her classmates and friends, preferring hanging with people rather than sip on her hot beverages all alone, the Thursday afternoon was an exception. It was a time where she had socialized enough to stay alone for the entire half of a day, but where she needed to recharge her batteries before attending student parties in the evening. A stop by the café in Lille’s train station could only do her some good before going back to her books.

 

However, today had a surprise in store for her. Minutes after she had gone sitting to her usual spot, phone plugged in the nearby wall, someone went to sit at her table without much a word until she did rise her eyes from the screen in her hands. The look on her face when she realized the bartender was now sporting casual clothes and was sitting at her table with a sly smile on her own lips must have been priceless, and if her friends had been there, they’d have surely taken a picture of it.

 

“May I sit here?” Raphaëlle asked, hair now untied and flowing behind her back like waves on a shore, two loose strands on the side of her face.

“Of course, why couldn’t you?” Breaking her habits was something she was used to anyway, and if it was to get to know this splendid woman, then she didn’t mind socializing during her one true break…

“I sure hope I don’t disturb or bother you in any way. It’d be a shame.”

“No, you really don’t! I’m usually alone at this time of the day and week anyway, so don’t worry, you’re most welcome!”

“I’m very relieved to hear this, then.”

 

The silent between them was nervous, and yet not completely nerve-wracking, there was something about this girl which just… made her relax around her. At a time where the weather was icy cold and where midterms were near to make her entire class stress out for good of bad reasons, this presence was more than encouraged, so she’d let herself drown in these enticing turquoise eyes without the smallest of protests.

 

“Wait, your shift’s over, right?” Corinne couldn’t help but ask, getting surprised (and maybe a bit worried) to see an employee so quickly come to her table when her coffee was still warm in her hands. Not scalding hot, but still warm.

“It’s indeed just finished. I appreciate your concern, though.”

Corinne let out a sigh of relief. This really was too perfect to be happening, but she’d have lied if she said it was bothering her in any way, shape or form…

“What about we get to know each other, then?”

“I’d be down for it.”


End file.
